My Second Life
by Ruth Writes
Summary: This is a sequel to my other Fan Fiction The Rising Sun. Bella could hear thoughts in her human life so what will her immortality change? Are Edward and Bella going to be just as madly in love... OF COURSE!
1. My New Life

So my human life was slowly washing out of mind as I tried to remember memories from my old life but it was all blurry and cloudy. As much as it made me sad to think that I wasn't going to be able to remember something's it was probably the happiest moment of my life because this meant that I wasn't dead. I wasn't going to die anytime soon and I was going to spend the rest of my life with Edward and Cullens. I had fought and I had won.

I had to get turned into a vampire after Edward's lifetime enemy nearly killed me it's a long story and as I said it was slightly blurry. I do remember I was in a lot of pain and broke a lot of bones and punctured a lot of organs. I thought that was the most painful thing in the world… I was wrong. The pain I was feeling now was the most painful in the universe. It didn't even think it was possible for this much pain to be present in any world but I was wrong, I was feeling it right now.

The Cullens had moved me from the clearing to their house so that I would feel at home. They weren't sure if I could hear anything but they assumed I could and I think they were talking to me when they were in the room. They were wrong though I couldn't hear anything but I could hear their thoughts when they were in the room. I thanked God for this because if I couldn't I don't think I would have been able to make it because I would have gone crazy. Even though vampire venom will pretty much cure everything when you are turned. I was seconds away from death when the venom entered my blood stream so I still had to fight off death for a day or so. I didn't really have anyway of knowing how much time had past I just new when the day had changed because like I said I could read the Cullen's thoughts.

Most of the Cullens came in everyday to say encouraging things to me or just to hold my hand and make sure that I looked comfortable. I couldn't feel anything but the scorching burning pain for the first two day but then my feeling started coming back and I could feel things I could feel it when Edward drew circles in the palm of my hand. I would have to thank him for that because it was the most relaxing thing that had happened to me in the past three days.

So three days had past and my hearing was coming back. I was still finding it hard to grip to reality but being able to hear muffled sounds brought be back and I wasn't going anywhere after nearly dying and knowing all to well that I could survive if I tried.

The pain has also receded from my feet, legs, arms, hands, shoulders, head and neck. It was just concentrated on my chest area and my heartbeat was very very slow. This made me uneasy because being human for more than 15 years all you are used to is your heart beating. I knew that it slowing down was an amazingly great thing but it still made me uneasy. All the Cullens pretty much thought that it would be over very soon.

Jasper was very uneasy because of his experiences with new borns and I wasn't really looking forward to turning into a vampire like the ones from his memories but I guess it's inevitable so I tried not to worry about it but there was memory he kept thinking about. If was when a new born had completely turned on his 'family' and I knew… I hoped I would have the strength to hold onto my emotions. If I found it hard Jasper was on stand by and would use his gift to help me. This made me feel awful because even as an immortal I was being a pain to him. I guess I was just destined to annoy Jasper for eternity. Suddenly everything changed. I could hear every single little noise that was present and one in particular confused me.

Just then I heard a chuckle and I knew that it wasn't one of the Cullens because I suddenly heard seven pairs of feet run into the room and lots of pairs of thoughts thinking that I was waking up. I realized that the chuckle came from me. I didn't recognize it because it sounded to musical but that's when I had to remind myself that everything would change, my smell, my appearance, my voice, my eyes and everything else. That's when I began to panic. What if Edward didn't like me as an immortal? What if the scent of my blood was the only reason he had been attracted to me and no one had realized?

"Bella?" I heard Edward say gently. "Can you hear me?" He asked taking my hand in his.

Suddenly the most immense pain exploded combusting in my heart as the burning ran through the last of my blood to my heart I could feel the pressure build up, my back arched and I gasped loudly. That's when it happened I heard the last beautiful thud of my Human heart. It was a sort of pathetic sound but I thanked my heart for doing well for me when I was human.

"It's over." I heard Alice say I could hear the smile in her voice, which to my surprise didn't sound any less musical.

Just then my eyes flickered open and I saw it. I saw the first glimpse of forever. True it wasn't exactly the most iconic way to start my new life watching how the dust particles in the air floated in the most majestic way but it was good enough for the once clumsy human.

A massive smile appeared on my face as I looked around seeing every tiny crack in the wood bookcase in Edward's room which is where they had added a bed for me.

No one said anything they were letting me adjust to my new body, hearing and sight. Edward, still holding my hand helped me off the bed all though I clearly didn't need the help I could feel the power in my muscles. I could crush a car right now without so much as an effort. I looked around at the Cullen's and was quite shocked. I thought they were beautiful when I was human they were practically Gods standing there looking at me. Alice's face looked exactly how I felt she had the same massive smile plastered on her face.

I could smell the smell of wet grasses and vegetation from the outside of the house and the overwhelming and familiar wonderful smell of Lavender as I smelled Edward.

After I had pushed the shock out of my mind for a minute I realized there was something wrong. I didn't feel the same as I did when I was lying down just about to wake up. I didn't have time to put my mind to work when all of a sudden a thousand voices exploded in my head. I instinctively retreated from the source which seemed to be the Cullens, my hand slipping out of Edwards.

I back flipped twice with ease over the bed and towards the back of Edward's room away from Edward and the other Cullens whose faces had changed to that of worry and shock.

After I had landed with no effort at all the hands flew to my temples trying to control the voices. I felt the air in the room change pressure and realized Edward was walking towards me extremely slowly with his hands up as though I was dangerous as he approached a thousand different things that Edward was thinking got extra loud in my head as well as the rest of the families.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked quietly worry in his voice. Edward was still walking towards me. This was painful and I couldn't stand it. I didn't know what was wrong though. What had gone wrong?

"Edward be careful." Jasper warned him.

"Please don't get any closer Edward." I said through gritted teeth not even concentrating on my new voice. I didn't want to hurt Edward I didn't know what I would do in this state of mind especially as a new born. I had to protect them from me!

* * *

So this is the first chapter of the sequel to my other Fan Fiction The Rising Sun http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5527745/1/The_Rising_Sun

I really hope all the people that read my other Fan Fiction liked this I don't want to disappoint anyone : )

Please let me know what you think ^_^

Oh and it looks like these chapters are also going to end in cliff hangers ; )


	2. Vampirism

**OMG! I'm sooo excited. So the story that this story is sequel to has been nominated for an award. Whoever nominated my story thank you very much! **

**It is nominated for The Shiny Apple Award which is the best Twilight story! omg! I'm so happy really? best Twilight story *blush* I'm ecstatic!**

**Please go here to cast your vote http:/bringmetolifeawards(DOT)weebly(DOT)com/vote(DOT)html you really don't have to but it would mean the world to me if you would x**

**Just write: ' The shiny apple Award ' in the first box and: ' The Rising Sun- by Ruth writes '**

* * *

But that's when it happened the voices disappeared to the usual sweet humming I blurrily remembered from my human life and I relaxed and realized what had happened. I could now feel the warm bubble around me again. I don't know how but I think the shock of me becoming a vampire had just knocked me off guard and my normal reflexes of keeping my shield up had disappeared with everything else that was normal to me.

I don't know why I had reacted in that way, hearing every single thought in my new families head but I was just glad it was over. I realized that I was half crouched on the floor; it seemed that my vampire instincts had kicked in and I was trying to warn people away. That's what did it think, the need to protect Edward had snapped me back to reality.

I breathed out even though I didn't have to. I stood up straight and let the natural giant smile return to my face.

"Oh my God I'm a live." I beamed. As soon as the words had left my mouth I began to marvel at how elegant my voice sounded. Almost as though I was singing my voice now sounded a bit like Alice's.

A small smile appeared on Edward's face. "I'm a live" I repeated in disbelief. This was all I had ever dreamed of, being with Edward for eternity with the perfect family.

I ran over to hug Edward hearing Jasper gasp slightly. When I hugged Edward he was tensed and didn't move. Feeling rejected I backed away to see what was wrong and then realized that all the Cullens had the same shocked and confused expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Asked feeling a little self conscious and hurt.

"Bella how can you just stand there calmly?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" I asked in confusion.

"Well you were just in a lot of pain, which by the way you are going to have to explain and yet you stand there completely calm after that. No emotions are out of place you're… you're… at peace." He explained.

"Well this is just a guess but my gift might have got a little bit more powerful. The shock of all of this" I gestured with my arms around the room. "Made my shield retract and I could hear everything, Everything each one of you were thinking, hundreds of thoughts. All at once all in my head I don't know what happened but I just thought I would hurt Edward and it snapped back into place. I'm fine now though but I'm still confused what do you mean at peace?" I was still confused.

"New borns can't control there emotions easily. Right now you should be doing some crazy ass routine, self preservation being weary of us. Looks like you're just as retarded as an immortal." Emmet laughed at me.

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not scared to fight you now, wanna try it on now?" I asked playfully.

Emmet just stood there laughing. I was determined to beat him at something just to shut him up I thought with excitement.

"Absolutely fascinating" Carlisle smiled.

"I don't understand." Jasper complained quietly.

Suddenly my focus was back on Edward as I heard him chuckle in front of me with my favourite crocked smile apparent on his face. "I love you Bella." He stated simply hugging me tightly. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know I couldn't hear but I could hear your thoughts. All of yours so thank you, you were all really supportive and encouraging." I thanked my new family. Edward turned around to face every else.

"And Emmet would you not call Bella a retard." He told him off.

"Got a problem? Come and fight me?" Emmet joked.

"Later maybe I think Bella needs my help adjusting right now. We will have to go hunt." Edward laughed back and that's when I noticed it the burning sensation in my throat it was so painful. It made me want to rip my throat out.

I gasped at the pain. "Bella, I know it hurts but it'll get better let's go hunt." Edward reassured me. I nodded quietly.

"Not before she needs my help." Alice butted in. "Look what she's still wearing." I looked down.

"Alice she needs to hunt." Edward said.

"Actually Edward for once in my life Alice I think you're right. I need to change." I smiled. I was still wearing the clothes I wore when Robert beat the crap out of me. Lets just say I wasn't looking to hot.

"I can't stand this." Jaspers shouted and left the room. _She's the opposite of everything that a new born should be! _I heard Jasper shout in his head. He was running far away from the house.

"I am destined to annoy Jasper for eternity." I sighed out loud.

"Bella, he will be fine you've just turned him on his knowledge of new borns upside down. Everything he knew has to be re-worked but he'll get over it I promise." Alice explained.

"Any way you can have her for a few minutes." Edward said.

"…Excuse I'm not your new toy." I giggled. Edward always just cheered me up no matter what he did.

"Sorry Bella." Alice said theatrically.

"Just don't let her look in the mirror till I'm there." Edward ordered.

"Yes boss." I chuckled.

Before going to get changed with Alice and greeted everyone that I hadn't already said hi to in the first conversation of my new life.

I think I was going to enjoy this immortality thing.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be posting every weekend after this week I hope. Exams just need my attention right now.

Please if you could go vote that would be A-MAZING!

Thanks for reading please let me know what you thought of it good & bad ^_^


	3. Award x

OH MY GOD! So someone nominated for a Twilight FanFiction award ^_^ I'm soooo happy!I can't believe I got nominated for an award : ) Whoever nominated me you are the best!

It is nominated for The Shiny Apple Award which is the best Twilight story! OMG! I'm so happy really? best Twilight story *blush* I'm ecstatic!

Please go here to cast your vote http:/bringmetolifeawards(DOT)weebly(DOT)com/vote(DOT)html you really don't have to but it would mean the world to me if you would x

Just write: ' The shiny apple Award ' in the first box and: ' The Rising Sun- by Ruth writes ' if you do want to vote.

Look around at the site because there are loads of awards and I'm sure there's some amazing stories you could find. I'm searching all the stories in the Best Kiss catagory ; )


	4. Do You Still Like Me?

As I played dress up for Alice I read the rest of my families minds they were all wondering one: how I could just stand there and be so happy while Alice dressed me in a million different outfits and two: why I was so different why I didn't want to hunt… well didn't want to hunt wasn't quite right I desperately needed to hunt but somehow I could ignore the pain a little more than I probably should be able to.

This confused and annoyed some people in this household. It just confused me I mean why was I different. I was sure it had something to do with my mind reading ability even as a human but I was just happy to be a live and happy that I got to spend the rest of my life with Edward and the Cullens.

"Alice you do realise that I'm probably going to get… something on these clothes." I said referring to that certain liquid I was trying not to think about. It's not that I couldn't feel the burning sensation in the back of my throat like someone was making me eat hot coals but other emotions and feelings were just kind of blocking it out I don't know how to explain it.

The will to look nice for Edward and not disappoint him in my immortal life was something I was feeling quite strongly hence why I was letting Alice dress me. I also wanted to make everyone happy to pay them back for being so wonderful to me. I was just starting with Alice I could see some of the other Cullen's being a little harder to please.

"I know but we can buy more clothes if we need to… which by the way we will. Know that you can pull any item of clothing off we are going shopping. Somewhere fancy and glamorous you hear me." She said determined heading back into her huge walk in wardrobe.

"I'd like that" I smiled. As much as that wouldn't have appealed to me much as a human I was determined to try new things and keep a very open mind. Which should be easy seeing as though I can think of a lot different things all at the same time now days. I thought to myself happily.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Alice laughed walking out with what I hoped was the last outfit. I mean I was trying to make her happy but WOW! Have I tried on a lot of outfits, she hadn't even let me peek at my reflection yet and I just wanted to see what I looked like.

After I tried on the last outfit Alice assessed me. "Twirl." She commanded.

"Twirl?" I laughed. Mesmerized by my own laugh it was the first time I have heard myself laugh, I could tell I was going to have to get used to this life.

"Yes twirl." She giggled musically. I twirl for her as just like she wanted, although I would have called it a spin but that's Alice and her gracefulness.

"Ok that's perfect you can look now." She said. Suddenly I was excited but scared. I wanted to so badly look in the huge mirror in Alice's room but I didn't. What if I looked to different is that would I would look like the Edward? Would he mind? Would I be happy? I was no looking forwarding to the eyes though.

Suddenly I felt the air in the room change pressure and realized Edward was in the room and had taken my hand.

"You ready?" He smiled excitedly.

"No." I said truthfully. Edward chuckled at my response.

"Close your eyes" He smiled. I did as he told me. At least this way I could look when I was ready. I heard Alice take the cloth that had been hiding the mirror. I felt Edward arms around my waist as he stood behind me. That was nice I would see a friendly face in the mirror with me. His arms didn't feel the same. This made me sad, they weren't cold but I thanked God they still made me feel as though nothing could hurt me which I didn't need Edward for anymore but it really made me feel… well… immortal.

"Bella open your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't do it. I couldn't open my eyes. I was just too worried about what I would look like. "Bella… Open your eyes." He said louder. This was it I was opening my eyes to my new life to what I was going to look like for eternity. I might as well get it over with.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I focused on Edward's giant grin before looking at myself. I gasped, I didn't look like myself at all but yet I did. How could I keep being two things that were completely opposite I was just a walking oxymoron.

I was staring at a beautiful women she had perfect dark chocolate hair that had slight flecks of caramel just slightly. I wouldn't have been able to notice them if I was still human and this reflection was definitely not human. Her skin was as white as snow with a iridescent glow to it that made it look unearthly but I knew the reflection was me because of my face structure it was all there I looked like my mum still which made me happy. The eyes scared me even though they were my eyes. They were the perfect ruby red colour the colour of well… blood. I ignored the burning pain in my throat.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"Um…it's a bit different." I muttered. I stared at the way my mouth moved.

"I'll give you to sometime" Alice smiled considerately.

"Thanks Alice" Edward smiled at Alice thankfully; I think they could both tell I was having a bit of problem taking it all in. "Bella?" He said gently turning me around to face him. "What's wrong?"

As I Iooked up Edward I nearly lost my breath… if that was possible. He was even more stunning when I was looking at him through my immortal eyes, which was one thing I really didn't mind about my new life but I was still shocked and worried. I could get over how I looked I was just a bit shocked but I still looked like me which was a relief.

I was just very worried that Edward didn't like me in my immortal life. I didn't smell the same. I didn't look like I used to. I probably act differently as well. I started to imagine being immortal without Edward and realized that would be the most horrible life I could ever imagine because without Edward I would probably be without the Cullens and I couldn't live without them.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked tentatively.

_Do you like me as an immortal? _I thought as I took down my shield.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked with a confused expression on his face. "I love you."

_I don't look the same, I don't smell the same… _I tried to explain.

"Bella" Edward looked shocked. "You can't possibly think that just because you don't smell human that you don't smell wonderful." He chuckled he was right. Edward smelled the same to me now that I was immortal so I must smell similar just not painful. Edward continued. "I have to say I certainly do not miss the endless struggle to stand just next to you. Nor do I see much difference between human Bella and immortal Bella. You are beautiful now and you were beautiful then." He smiled sweetly.

"I just know how you felt about me becoming like you. How you think the soul thing works I didn't know what you would think of me in my immortal life that's all." I explained.

"You are so silly sometimes Bella." Edward laughed.

"Oh and you're not?" I laughed with him. I stopped laughing and said. "So you like me as a vampire then?"

"Bella I love you as a vampire." He smiled. He stepped closer to me and put his hands either side of my face and that's when it happened!

* * *

Ermm... it's been a while *waits for everyone to throw ciber objects at her* I'M SORRRY!

I've just been a little caught up. My last exam was last week (it went awful if you were wondering XD )

So I break up this thursday so there will be lots of chapters I promise ! ^_^

Hope you like'd this one, I might re-do it. I don't really know please lemme know what you think : )


	5. The Kiss

It was like an electric current had just erupted out of nowhere and was no running through my entire body only it wasn't painful it was exciting and passionate. I sort of recognized I had been feeling it but only slightly in the background I just thought that it came with the job description of being a vampire the heightened senses and all but I knew Edward had something to do with it because his eyes said it all.

That's when I remembered, it was a foggy memory because it was human but I remembered Edawrd wondering what this 'feeling' was Emmet had talked to him about it. How when you touch that some special person the only person right for you something happens, something that makes you never want to let them go. I don't think I understood I was probably to young but I bet this was what Emmet was talking about.

Edwards's expression was one of pure joy. I smiled back at him because for once we were both experiencing something new at the same time that was very rare when you are in love with a Vampire that's lived more than a century.

It was an amazing feeling that I never wanted to end. Then I realized I knew something that would make this feeling even more amazing. Suddenly I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him forwards into a kiss. I didn't need to be careful or still I could do whatever I wanted and so could Edward.

* * *

This is all you're getting for two weeks. I'm a horrible author I know SORRY! x all the same excuses apply : (


	6. I'm sorry

I'm Sorry.

That's all I can really say :S but I've lost all interest in Twilight and this fanfiction I feel really awful but I just can't seem to write anymore : ( I'm really sorry to all the people that have reviewed and that really like this fanfiction but I don't want you to expect any new chapters any time soon... I might come back and write some more but please don't wait up.

I'm really sorry.

Ruth x


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone just letting you know that I have started a Harry Potter fanfiction and no one seems to want to give me feedback : ( Please go check it out it's called Changes it's Sirius Black and an OC pairing x

I really want to know how I can improve so please review thanks ^_^


End file.
